Everyday is a fight
by AuthorForFun
Summary: A girl who was raised as a lab rat, a successful experiment to mimic the super solider serum. Rescued by the Iron Man and made into an Avenger. Kaidas life isn't as glamorous as how the media says it is. (A/N: more of her back story will slowly be revealed later in the story)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, and I wanted it to be a place for me to sorta practice my skills.

Summary: A girl who was raised as a lab rat, a successful experiment to mimic the super solider serum. Rescued by the Iron Man and made into an Avenger. Kaidas life isn't as glamorous as how the media says it is. (A/N: more of her back story will slowly be revealed later in the story)

Warnings: lots of cussing, blood, violence, drugs, child abuse, depression, suicidal thoughts.

Kaida rested in her room, after the battle at the airport with Captain America and his team she was worn out. Not to mention a little bit heart broken, this was the only family she ever knew. Now they're just gone, torn apart; sighing she closed her eyes trying to find peace.

*Buzz Buzz* 'Goddamnit.'

Her eyes opened, reaching for her phone seeing it was a message from Peter.

P: Hey Kaida, thank you for keeping me company after I was knocked down by that big guy. I hope we can go on another mission soon!

Smiling at her screen she typed back: No problem Pete, and yeah hopefully

P: I'm on my way back home I'll text you when I can

K: Okay, be safe!

"He's such a dork." She said out loud to herself smiling. Getting up to go get water made her wince. She's used to fighting normal people but when they're not enhanced; and she's definitely not used to fighting the rest of the Avengers.

Rhodes was in there in a temporary wheel chair. "How you holding up Kaida?"

Reaching for a bottle"I'm okay, nothing I couldn't take, but what about you?" "Tony says he's gonna help me once he gets back. I can't wait to leave this chair."

She nodded taking a sip of her water. "Yeah Tony's got something that'll help you walk again. He guarantees it'll work but it's gonna take some time.""Good to know, but hey, just cause I'm in a wheelchair now I don't want you or anyone else treating me like a charity okay. I'll be back on my feet soon."

She smiled," I know you will." Then left, her room was far from the rest of the team, she liked having her own space and Tony knew that. Her room was painted gray with white accents on the windows and doors. Posters of her favorite bands were framed neatly and her dresser was but stacked with makeup.

Granted she didn't go out a lot but when she did she didn't leave without making sure she had something on.

The paparazzi thought that since she was an Avenger and lived with Tony Stark her life must of been glamorous and wonderful. Living the dream of any teenager.

Tony never addressed where she came from or why he took her in. As far as anyone outside the Avengers knew Kaida was a orphan Tony adopted because he wanted a kid to take over his business and role of Iron Man once he retired. But he always made sure she stayed away from cameras, he hated when she was bombarded with flash photography, interviewers and all the people trying to get near her. He said that the first time people saw them together she was about 9 and they all immediately went to go ask her questions. He looked at her, all the commotion and flashes made her scared that she hid behind him holding his hand.

Ever since Tony has made sure she doesn't leave without making sure she blends in and has a body guard with her. Not that she needed one but it made him feel more comfortable knowing she wasn't alone if something like that happened.

She spent the rest of her day listening to her Spotify playlist while trying to bandage up. Before she went to bed for the night she looked at the clock, 10:30 pm. Closing her eyes while turning her head trying to get comfortable she opened her eyes once more to see a cockroach three inches away from her face.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" She screamed jumping up now floating in the middle of her room. "Ew ew ew!" She grabbed her phone and texted Peter.

K: I need a fucking adult ohmygod P: What happened?!

K: There's a murder roach on my bed and I need help.

P: ...aren't you like super powerful K:That doesn't mean I don't hate germs and roaches Parker

P:True

K:I can't ducking see it K:*fucking

P:Lmao

K:Stfu come kill it

P:You want me to go all the way upstate just to kill a roach?!

K:Yeah as your first mission you need come help me dispose of this bitch

P:But I have school tomorrow and it's getting late

K:Bet you wouldn't refuse Tony

P:He's got actual missions

K:AND YOU THINK THIS ISNT A REAL MISSION?!

P:No..?

K:What the fuck?! Thought we were each other's back up man

P:We are just on real dangerous things not little bugs

K:That motherfucker was not fucking little

P:Kaida you can handle this:)

K:I need an adult

P:Ask Mr. Stark

K:No he's tired

P:Oh

K:It's fucking flying around!

P:Leave !

K: D: !

P:You can kill it!

K:Yeah no thanks to you now it's all over my wall

P:Knew you could do it:)

K:Shut up

P: :(

K:..go to bed

P: Okay, goodnight Kaida, sweet dreams, I promise I'll help next time:)

K:You better, night peter

She put her phone down and went to go get the disinfectant from the restroom. 'Fucking hate roaches.'

XXXX

First chapter, wanted to go light and show when this is taking place


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: lots of cussing, blood, violence, drugs, child abuse, depression, suicidal thoughts

 **Everyday is a fight**

The sounds of Friday and Tony woke her up, with a groan she levitated with the blanket wrapped around her and left the room. Floating into the kitchen she lazily opens the fridge.

"You know how I feel about you flying when it's not necessary." Tony said not looking up from his phone, "Science gave you two perfectly good legs so use them."

She yawned, "Science also gave me the skills of a deadly assassin."He looked up at her, "Science did not give you snarky remarks so I don't know why you're like this."

"I got it from you." She said making her feet touch the ground. "How's the press about the Avengers making damage at an airport?"

"Well I need to go to a conference with Pepper in a little bit, so I'm sure I'll get asked plenty of questions. I trust you'll take care of the facility while I'm gone?" He raised an eyebrow at her. After taking a bite of a bagel with cream cheese she gave a thumbs up, "You can count on me chief." She pondered still with the blanket around her, "How's Pepper?"

"That's something that even I don't know." He mumbled sipping his coffee. "Get dress, I want you looking like you're in charge, any questions you have Friday will answer. "

"Yes sir."

Walking back to her room she opened her phone to see a missed text from Peter.

P: Hey Kaida, hope you have a nice day, tell I'll be ready when he is on a new mission.

She smiled and put her phone away while opening the closet doors. She had clothes, plenty of gear to murder and kill in comfort and style. But not much of regular teen clothes to go out in. No dresses for dances or galas, just dark simple clothes to blend in and weapons. She had a suit similar to Nats, covering everything, except hers wasn't designed to show a lot of chest or any chest. Tony decided that not her, no complaints there.

Hers was more comfortable and with a hoodie attached. All black, finger less gloves with a belt full of all sorts of gadgets Tony made in case of back up. Thankfully it never came to her using any back up plans.

Her long dark brown hair covered all her back. "One day I'll cut you." She murmured.

She was tired of how much work it was, desperately want to cut it but everyone always gave her compliments on how healthy and lovely it was. Thor and her bonded over how much care, time and effort they had put on their hair. Last she put on her combat boots, it honestly didn't matter what shoes she should wear since she was always silent because of of her flying.

She could levitate two inches off the ground behind her victim and they'd never hear her coming.

Walking back out of the facility with her head held high and her shoulders back she commanded, "Friday what's on Starks to do list for today so we can quickly get it over with."

—

Time jump: 3 hours later

—

"Look I'm just saying Happy, Thor's hammer could definitely be picked up by an elevator."

"It's not worthy." He huffed walking alongside Kaida. "Explain."

"The elevator isn't alive, it's like saying every time Thor set down his hammer in the tower, the tower not being worthy, it would go straight down making a hole on every floor." She said while being on her phone, "Its logic really."

Cracking a smile, "Well you're Starks girl you should know everything by now."

"I'm not his daughter." She said in a almost serious tone. "Everyone knows that."

Patting her on the back he said, "Yeah but you sure as hell act like it kid." Smiling softly she asked him about what their plans for lunch were. "You want something in the city? You finished all your chores with plenty of time to spare. I know how he feels about you going but I'll go with you."

"Sounds great!"

Getting in the car they drove out into the city, "Hey Happy can we stop by Peters school and get him something to eat?"

"What and let you out looking like you're about to murder the whole block? No way." He said sharply.

"It'll be quick I swear." Putting on a jacket to cover the belt. It'd be easier to take off the belt but growing up ready for a fight she couldn't ever risk taking it off.

"Fine, but he's only getting a sandwich, no drink or chips."

"Thank you Happy!"

After getting his sandwich and already devoured a good lunch she made it to the school, with of course Happy watching in a safe distance.

K: Hey Pete! It's your lunch hour right?

P: Yeah? What's up?

K: Come outside the front

P: We aren't allowed to leave the building through the front

K: And I'm not allowed in public, let's both break a rule

After three minutes Peter walked out confused but then seeing the sandwich bag he got a goofy smile and maybe blushed?

"Wow! Thank you so much Kaida you really didn't have to do this at all." He said hugging her. Giggling, "Calm down it's just a meatball sub."

Before he could say anything the students who were outside or sitting near the windows pulled out their phones and started taking pictures.

"I need to leave." She said and speed walked back to the car.

Getting in the car, "Fuck."

Happy was already on his way out of the city,"Hey it's fine, let's just leave before the real paparazzi get here, don't let these bloggers bother you."

*Buzz Buzz**Buzz Buzz*

Opening her phone on the text app read,

P: I'm so sorry that happened

P: I really didn't think people would notice

She looked at them, then turned off her phone. It wasn't his fault, and it wasn't a big deal either, she just hated having pictures or video taken of her without permission.

'Bet this is how everyone else feels.'

Happy glances at her, "You know he's a good kid I'm sure he didn't know."

Playing with her thumbs, "Yeah I know, I'm just upset our first meet up out of a fight was so short. He's the only other person I know my age. It'd be great to have him show me some normal things."

"All he's gonna teach you is how lucky you are to stay away from kids these days."

"Maybe he'll think he's lucky I'm away from everyone." She mumbled. His voice got more serious,"You know damn well none of that was your fault. Tony saved you before you were a lost cause."

She stay quiet, she knew he was right. Tony saved her and everyone who would of been her next victims in a bloody death.

Arriving at the facility now she thanked Happy for the ride and headed to her room.

"Friday can you scan the entire building for any openings big enough for bugs to crawl through."

"Right away."

"Thank you."

As Friday scanned the whole building she laid in her bed and looked up at nothing. She wondered how different her life would be if she wasn't saved.

'I think of the guys in the team would of killed me if I was still with the lab. Or I would of killed them.'

No music played.

No sounds were heard.

She laid there with her thoughts, remembering her attempts of suicide. Flashbacks of her "childhood" haunted her.

Tony knew she dealt with this, but he didn't know how bad it was. She was in a hole of depression, anxiety and despair.

She remembered the way her skin felt when she first attempted to kill her self.

They didn't last very long, it took a day or two for her to fully recover from them.

She's not allowed near guns, none of the others know but Tony has Friday always keep watch on her when it comes to her suicidal tendencies.

'What does it matter now anyway, The Avengers are gone. Tony is busy now with his company and Peppers. The cities are safe, the world isn't as messed up as much since we started. What else do I have left?'

*Buzz*

P: Hey, I'm so sorry for earlier again, please don't be upset. I promise next time we hang out it'll be different.

Looking at the message with hope and a warm smile she replied.

K: I'm good, and yeah we need to be more discreet:)

XXXX

hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings: lots of cussing, blood, violence, drugs, child abuse, depression, suicidal thoughts

 **Everyday is a fight**

They spoke on the phone all night while Kaida floated around the building looking for the places Friday said were open.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep by now? Don't you have school or something?"

"As far as Aunt May knows I'm doing the Stark Internship." She could hear the sounds of the city through the call.

"So how late are you usually up on spider patrol?" She asked while shaking the can of disinfectant.

"I'm actually on my way home now but since tomorrow is Saturday I'm not usually back till 11 on Fridays."

She could tell it was a lot harder for him to call and climb walls without an earpiece like hers.

"People were asking about you today." He said quietly. "They kept asking if you were some sort of cosplayer, no one really believed the real Kaida was there. Everyone kept posting pictures and others kept saying it was all fake. It was a mess."

She laughed,"What did you tell them?"

"That you were just a friend from the Stark Internship I'm doing. Which they found believable..sorta." He climbed into his window.

"I found an opening." She glided to the huge window that showed most of the land Tony owned upstate. At the bottom corner a small opening showed with little ants going back outside. "There's ants here too? Tony for a genius billionaire you need seriously hire some cleaning staff."

Peter was in bed on his phone playing some little game he downloaded. "Maybe you're the cleaning staff."

"Ha. Ha." Her tone dripping in sarcasm as she sprayed the hell out of the hole where the ants left. "I'm serious maybe you're the staff. You can fly so you can reach high places. You're super strong so you can lift like couches and clean underneath."

She stopped dead in her flight and looked at what she was doing. Cleaning a mess and getting rid of it. "Holy shit you're right."

His giggle was loud. She never heard him giggle like that, it was cute, and very contagious.

Here she was in the middle of the building with disinfectant in her hand giggling to herself at 11:20 PM.

"Last time I was giggling that hard I was teaching Thor about emojis." She giggles some more and started looking again for the openings.

He looked at the time,"Are you going to bed soon?"

"Probably not. Sometimes I don't sleep."

Concerned, he made a face and looked at his phone, as if she was there with him,"How come?"

"Sometimes I can't sleep. " she wanted to tell him everything. Her flashbacks, the killings; everything she kept inside she wanted to tell him. But she was terrified of his reaction.

"Like nightmares or insomnia?"

"I guess both."

She continued to clean and disinfect, all she could hear was Peters soft breathing. She couldn't tell if he was asleep or not so she stayed quiet and floated around the building.

Normally it took a lot of energy to do this but she wasn't very high up. She was getting better and staying up even longer and higher with all the practice she's been having.

The sun was peering through the trees, the golden light hit her face.

She's been up all night almost not doing anything.

She was on the phone with Peter all night. But he slept, and she was scared the click would wake him up. She couldn't even hear him but when she did it was a faint snore.

She stayed floating for another 15 minutes before she gave up.

'9 hours flying 6 feet above ground. Nice.'

Floating back to her room she laid in bed.

She slowly wrapped herself in her blanket. Setting her earpiece down she took a deep breath and went to sleep.

Tony woke up already half dressed expecting Kaida to wake up in a few minutes. "Friday give me last nights surveillance report." He said will taking out his phone, which allowed him to see all the camera around the mansion. He saw Kaida flying around with a can of disinfectant and bug spray while seemingly talking to herself."What the hell?" He mumbled.

Getting up from his seat he went to go knock on her door. No response, opening it just slightly he saw her laying dead still on her bed, her breathing barley visible but there.

He looked at her and closed the door silently hoping he wouldn't wake her.

He did, her heighten assassin senses always alerted her when someone was near. She rolled on her back and went back to sleep, 'I can hear him being quiet but I can't hear insects in my room?.'

She slept all day and night, Peter left her messages saying he hopes she's okay.

He doesn't know the nightmares she deals with, the abuse she went through.

Sometimes she'd wake up to dry tears on her face.

Around 3 AM she woke up for only two minutes, she checked her phone, told Peter everything was alright and that he's sweet, and went back.

Slowly the communication wasn't as consistent. Peter took longer shifts into Spider-Man and Kaida was left mostly alone talking to Friday or Happy.

"You know he's been leaving me messages everyday since we dropped off at his house." Happy complained, making her smile a little Kaida asked, "What has the child been telling you?"

"Every time he does something good he'll call or text me leaving me a voice mail on his good deeds. Swear to god he leaves me at least 60 messages by the end of the week."

"Ha! Hey at least you'll have something to look forward to from now on." She chuckled. Happy without looking up from his phone said ,"I look forward to my job everyday, that's enough for me."

She glided around the room for no reason, just to feel a little breeze. She looked tired, almost sad. "You haven't had your nose in your phone for while, what happened? Did the kid do something?"

"Of course not," she laid down on the couch," He's an absolute gentleman when we speak but he's busy. He's got a lot of responsibilities."

"Minor chivalry work and helping old ladies cross a street isn't much of a responsibility."

"But it makes a difference."

She thought about all the little acts of heroism Peter has done. "He makes a difference down there, even if he's chasing a guy who stole a purse or a bag of chips. He's helping people, and I think that it's great."

And with that Happy saw her float back to her room with a small smile on her face thinking about how much of a dork Spider-Man really was.

Kaida was still floating just a little above her bed, flying took a lot of energy but it was always comfortable. She'd always fly above the bed in case she ever got drained she'd land softly on her bed.

She heard a loud alarm, an alarm she heard every week followed by a reminder Friday said, "Your weekly training will start in 30 minutes Kaida." She groaned in frustration but got ready like she does every week.

It's a routine Tony does for her once a week every week to keep her in shape and active. Granted she didn't need it but was something to do.

She walked in a room with dummies and agents. Her look was of sheer boredom, "So same as always? I come in, kick ass and leave?"

The man stood in the middle and smirked, " You know the rules, hand to hand combat only; no flying, and have fun." She took her stance, her senses completely heightened, "I'm ready."

XXX

Hey, I've had so much to do towards the end of the year but it's summer now and I'm ready to upload more! Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

She came out lightly sweating, not at all out of breath. The guy she fought came out as usual, tired, worn out. She looked at him "You lasted longer than usual Agent Moore."

Taking a deep breath holding onto his side he laughed "Yeah but what good is it if you get better every week?" She glided her way towards the window looking out at the field, "It's good because you won't always have to fight things like me. If you can last with me you can take a normal fight."

He rubbed his arm, "That's comforting to know. " he looked at her his expression more concern. "Kaida why do you always put yourself down?"

Her eyes widen a little at his question, " I don't, it's just the truth." He brushed the blonde hair out of his face, " You worry is you know? Always locked in your room. That's not good for any person, even if they're like you."

"Like me?"

"Oh fuck, uh well you know what I meant." His back started to sweat.

" Yeah I do." She looked away from the window and flew to her room. Leaving the blonde agent standing with regret.

As days went by Peter barely texted back, he always apologized for not being able to make time for her. But she knew he was busy with school and being Spider-Man.

P: So today I saved a kid from being hit by a bus, he was deaf and didn't hear it coming when he bent down to get his toy.

K: What the fuck who left the kid alone in the street?

P: idk but his mom started crying and kept saying thank you I don't think she realized he wasn't next to her till last minute

K: that would of been bad if you weren't there Peter

P: I know but I still feel like I'm not doing enough

K: you shut your whore mouth Parker you're changing lives for the little people when you're out there

P: uh.. yeah I know and I'm happy I'm doing it but I feel like I haven't reached my full potential

K: trust me Pete you'll have your chance to prove yourself just wait it out, keep being a local hero, we need them

P: ... you really think it'll happen?

K: well aliens and robots almost took over the planet so at this point anything is possible

P: .. hey Kaida

K: Yes

P: thank you for believing in me, I don't know what I'd do without your friendship

She blushed, as she looked at the screen. Her heart didn't hurt when he said friendship, in fact, it sent butterflies to her stomach. This was a friendship with someone her age, someone she loved talking to, someone who relates to her. She had her family but that family was gone. He came into her life when it fell apart.

K: I don't know what I'd do without it either Parker:)

P: Hey, we should hangout soon, if you aren't busy.

Her heart skipped a beat.

K: Definitely not busy at all

P: Great! So where do you want to meet? What time? What day?

K: okay okay umm we can meet up at the Quin Hotel at 9 on Friday so you won't have class the next day

P: wait are we going in the hotel?

K: No let's meet on the roof! I can probably get there by flying

P: Probably?

K: Yeah I'll talk about it with you when we're there

P: want me to bring stuff? I can get my backpack and fill it up

They planned everything, what snack to bring, and what time they'd leave. That night they talked for hours on end forgetting that Peter had a math assignment due the next day.

Tony passed by her bedroom, his curiosity made him put his ear to the door, he could hear her silently laugh and move around her bed. A small smile ran across his face, 'I'm glad you're happy Kaida.' He thought and walked to his room.

She woke up with the sun shining through her windows and with her combat uniform nicely folded on her drawer. Her eyes grew in surprise but quickly shut them again, "Fuck the sun." She muttered and lazily got off the bed covering her face averting her eyes from the light. She shut the blinds and went to grab her clothes, "Friday, who left my clothes here?"

" ."

Inspecting closely she asked," Any specific reason why?"

"For you to wear on Friday night."She blushed, "Wait how did he know about that?!"

"I am not authorized to tell you."

"Oh my god." She rolled her eyes, stormed out of her room and went to go find him.

He was in the living room part of the building, laying on the couch asleep with clean folded laundry on the coffee table. Her frustration turned into a more calm expression. He was trying to do a nice thing for her. Grabbing the decorative blanket the tossed it over him and kissed his head whispering "Thank you Tony." And she could of sworn the corner of his mouth twitched in a smile.

XXX

Hey guys! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I'm honestly having a lot of fun with this story and it's pretty therapeutic for me. I hope I didn't mess up on my spelling leave a review if I did though I can improve :)


End file.
